This is not what we planned!
by DeviousDomi
Summary: One night, one party, one kiss. It changed everything. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek! :(**

**A/N: So, this is my first Life with Derek story. I hope you like it! :D Happy Reading!**

**Casey's POV**

Mom and George were going to be away for the weekend. They were taking Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti to some theme park. Derek and I both chose to stay home. We had been getting along better in the past few months and we were both wanting to have a party. This was the perfect opportunity. We had already started making plans in secret. We were even good enough to keep it hidden from Lizzie and Edwin. We had invited the whole school, via mass e-mail and forward text messages. Now all we had to do was wait for them to leave so we could go get the food.

It was finally Friday night and we both jumped in Derek's car as soon as our parents had left. We had to hurry, it was four and the party was and seven. That gave us three hours to get the food, set it up, clean up some, and put on the music. It might not sound like much, but it was a lot of work for two teenagers. Especially when one didn't want to do any work, I'm not mentioning any names, but (cough, Derek, cough.)

"Come on Derek, we already have enough soda, we need to get home." I yelled at my annoying step-brother. He had been in the soda isle for at least ten minutes, just standing there. I had already got the soda. I refused to have alcohol at the party. I also have to be on alert tonight, because I'm sure Derek has gotten someone to bring it and spike all the drinks.

"I'm here." Derek was suddenly behind me. I didn't expect him to be there that fast.

"Let's go." I lead the way to the check out counter. "We have to stop by Suzie's Pizza Parlor, I called in five pizzas. I filled him in on what I had done just before our parents left.

"Just five pizzas?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean we already have all this other food, five pizzas should be enough." It wasn't only that, but I only had so much money that I could spend. The rest was being put back for college. Derek and I had decided to go half and half on all the stuff.

"Fine, have it you way." He said looking bored out of his mind.

"What's wrong with you?" He had been acting a little strange the past few days. I was guessing it was that he was wanting the party to hurry up and get here.

"Nothing, I'm just ready for this party." I knew it. I've always been pretty good at reading people.

**Derek's POV**

I had been waiting for this party since the last one I had. You remember right? The one where Casey and I got locked in the bathroom together. That was fun. I never knew that she could be so awesome, and here lately we had been getting along better. I couldn't believe I was even thinking about her in a good way. I had always tried to destroy here, she always seemed so perfect, and thought she was better than me. But now she has been more laid back and easy-going.

"Me to." I was surprised when she came to me about having a big house party when our parents were gone. It was so unlike her, but I took the opportunity.

When we finally got all the food and were back at home, I decided to make a little call to my friend.

"Hello. Randy?" I knew Casey had forbidden this, I couldn't resist.

"When, where, how much?" He automatically know what I wanted. This was going to be the best party EVER!

"Tonight, my place, and as much as you want. The whole school is going to be here."

"Okay. Do you want to me disguise it?"

"That would be perfect. And try to avoid Casey all you could, okay?"

"Sure thing." And then he hung up. I heard a knock on my door.

"Derek, get down here and help me clean. People are going to be here any minute." Casey was hounding me about helping her clean. Didn't she know that I never cleaned?

"Okay, fine. I will be there shortly." I lied. I wasn't going to come down until I heard the door bell. I did however start getting ready. I put on some cologne for the ladies, my hair already had that perfect bead head look. After that I took my time to relax. Nobody knew what I had in store for tonight. It was going to be fun, wild, and crazy.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I would really like to know. Please review! :D**

**~Domi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. I know, I know, it's sad.**

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! It will probably be a while before I get to update again, just warning you! I have a jonas concert tomorrow, then a doctors appointment, and who knows what else is going to happen after that!**

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, and RENT Head - A Guardian Angel for the reviews! You guys are the best! Happy Reading!**

**Derek's POV**

The party had just started when Randy showed up. He had brought the alcohol just as I had asked. It was also very discreet, also like I had asked.

"Hey! Derek! Sweet party!" Randy greeted me.

"Thanks man, just put that in the kitchen, away from the food that Casey set out." I pointed him in the direction of the kitchen, and handed him a couple twenties. I then spotted a tall, tan, blond across the room and decided to use my charm on her.

"Hello, I'm Derek." I greeted, she must have been one of Casey's friends because I had never seen her before in my life.

"Casey warned me about you. Goodbye." She turned and walked away. I was right, defenatly one of Casey's friends.

With my pride slightly hurt I decided to retreat to the kitchen and check out what Randy had brought. It was all pretty good stuff, and I decided to spike Casey's drink as a joke. I headed back out to the party to find my unsuspecting step-sister.

I spotted her by the stairs talking to the blond. _Great, this is going to a lot harder than I thought._ I went for it anyway.

"Hay Case, hows it going?" I flashed her my brilliant smile.

**Casey's POV**

"What do you want Derek?" I asked with annoyance. I had been discussing the pros and cons of being a vegetarian with Hallie.

"Just seeing how my favorite step-sister is doing at her first planned, unsupervised party." He had that stupid smile on his face, but somehow it always made me a little weak in the knees.

"I'm good, thanks." I tried not to show to much interest.

"Do you need anything to drink?" He asked in a very polite voice. I was a little suspicious but gave in.

"Sure, a diet coke please." I said with a smile of my own.

"No problem, be back in a sec." He turned and walked away with a smirk on his face. I knew that couldn't be good, but I chose to ignore it and turned my attention back towards Hallie. But she had walked away, remembering my drink I decided to stay put.

Within minutes he was back, two drinks in his had.

"Here you go sis." He said handing me a plastic red cup.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip. It tasted a little odd, but it was good so I just went with it.

"So, where did your friends go?" He seemed pleased that Hallie had left.

"I'm not sure, I think you scared her off." I said only semi-joking.

"Yeah, she was probably just too afraid of my devastating good looks." That smirk was back, for some reason I found it strangely attractive.

"Because that actually happens." I snorted and took another sip of my drink, it was really good. I was all of a sudden really thirsty. I downed my drink, and suddenly felt really light headed.

"Casey? Are you okay?" Derek looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, do you mind getting me more to drink?" I asked handing Derek my empty cup.

**Derek's POV**

I was a little worried when Casey downed her drink. I was a little nervous she would notice what I had slipped in her drink, but she was clueless. She had asked me to get her more to drink, so I did. I was feeling even more confident and spiked her drink once again, along with mine.

"Here you go." I handed her the drink and she actually smiled at me. I actually felt a little guilty for what I was doing, but only for a minute.

By midnight we had both had about five drinks. I was pretty wasted, but I wasn't as bad as Casey.

"Come on Case, lets get you to bed." I said leading her upstairs.

"But Derek, I'm having so much fun with you!" She gave me a toothy grin.

"You have had too much to drink, I know I shouldn't have done that." I opened her door for her.

"You probably shouldn't have, but it's been fun." She pulled me into the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Even though I was drunk, I still knew this was wrong.

"What I have wanted to do since the moment I met you." With that she reached up on her toes and kissed me. I was taken by surprise, but I liked it. I never knew she felt the same way about me. Without thinking I kissed her back.

**A/N: Do you want to tell me what you think? Do you want to know what happens next? Well, if you click the little review box below you can leave a review, subscribe to the story alert and know when I post a new chapter, and you can also add this story to your favorites!**

**~Domi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek. If I did, Derek and Casey would have been together in the begining!**

**A/N: I know, I know, I said it was going to be a while before I update...but I got all of your wonderful reviews that said you wanted more! So, right after I got back from the amaznig Jonas Brothers concert I started writing. It was at least 2am by then. I didn't get to sleep until 4, and forced to get up at 8. It's okay though, I had fun writing this chapter. I would have had this up sooner, but I have other stories to update.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you wonderful people who have reviewed this story...Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, and kbw 121691. You guys are the best! Happy reading!**

**Casey's POV**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. But something was off, I wasn't quite sure what it was. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet and they already hurt. I went to roll over, thinking that might help. That didn't help because I couldn't roll over. There was an arm laying over me, I could now feel it and it felt like 200 pounds. I had a suspicion of who it could be, but my memory wasn't the best. I remember kissing Derek, I had broken all the walls I had built, every single rule that I had set in place had been broken.

I went to move his arm and realized that I didn't have any clothes on. I flew out of the bed in an instant and grabbed my robe off the floor to cover myself. The sudden movement startled him and he was now awake.

"What happened last night?" I asked, very afraid of what he might say.

"Nothing that you didn't already want." He gave me his cocky smile.

"DEREK! What did you do?" I was severely pissed now.

"I just gave you something to loosen you up."

"And what might that be? Why can't I remember anything?" I was starting to freak out more.

"Just some alcohol, you liked it, so I gave you more. But you told me it was what you wanted. I asked you several times." He looked down with sad eyes now.

"Asked me what exactly?" I was pretty sure I knew, but I had to be positive.

"If you wanted to have sex." He still had the sad eyes. I suddenly all came back to me, the kissing, the feeling of him being so near me, his touch, the way he looked at me, it was all so much.

"Oh." Was all I could manage, then I hurried out of my room as fast as I could.

**Derek's POV**

I felt horrible for getting Casey drunk, but I knew she had been wanting me. I could tell by the way she had been looking at me, and when she kissed me last night it just proved my point. Once she left the room I got up and put clothes on so I could follow her.

"Casey, wait." I said as I exited her room.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She said and slammed the bathroom door. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Case, come on, we need to talk." I couldn't believe I was actually saying this, wasn't it usually the girl that wanted to talk?

"No, I need to think and you need some morals!" She yelled through the doors. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying and it made me feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you drunk." I knew there was so much more that I needed to apologize for.

"Getting me drunk? Is that what you think is the biggest thing? What about the part where you took advantage of me?" She was bawling now.

"Look, I know it's not the best thing I could have done, but you just don't get it." I couldn't explain why I did it. I loved her, no I was in love with her.

"I don't get it? How do I not get it?" She then opened the door and I could see the the crying had stopped.

"You don't get how in love with you I am, how I always have been, since the day we met." I confessed my deepest, darkest secret to her.

"That's good, because that I understand, because I have always felt the same about you." I saw a small smile on her face, and I had a big goofy grin on mine. She had just made my life.

**Casey's POV**

I wasn't happy with what he had done, but I was happy for the reasoning behind it. He loved me, no he was in love with me, that meant so much more. And I was in love with him, I always had been, but I had been lying to myself. Standing there in the doorway of our bathroom I realized that we were meant to be. I reached up on my tip-toes to kiss the boy that I was hopelessly in love with.

"Now lets go clean up before our parents get home." I smiled at him.

"Only for you love." He smiled back, and I felt so much better. But there was still something that we bugging me.

"How are we going to tell our parents?" His face suddenly dropped.

"We're not." He finally said after a few minutes of thought.

"How can we keep this from them?" Once I admitted to myself I loved him I only wanted to be around him.

"We act normal around them, and when they are gone we can be together. We can sneak into each others rooms at night, if you want that is." He had a good point.

"You're right, this could be fun." I smiled at him again and the smile that I loved so much was on his face once again.

**A/N: So, you know what I want you to do...that's right, review! Please, it would make me a very very happy pink haired girl!**

**~Domi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hmm, let me see...nope, still NOT owning Life With Derek.**

**A/N: Hey, I here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. And don't forget to review please!**

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, and ArtemisDestiny for the reviews! Happy Reading!**

**Casey's POV**

I was surprised that Derek wanted to help me clean up the mess from the party. I was so happy that we could finally be together. Now after three hours of cleaning we were curled up on the couch watching TV. We still had all day today and most of tomorrow to ourselves, and I was very excited. All this time alone with Derek was going to be great.

"So, what are we even watching?" I asked about the car chase that was going on on the TV.

"Transformers, those cars will turn into robots." He said with a smirk. I loved that smirk, it always made my stomach do flips. I used to think it was out of disgust, but now I realize it's out of love.

"Why are they casing each other?" I asked, because there seemed to be no humans.

"There are the good robots and the bad robots, the good ones want to protect the humans, and the bad ones want to take over the earth." He continued to explain, but I didn't comprehend any of it. I was instead thinking how amazingly kissable his lips were looking in that instant. I acted upon my urge to kiss him, which stopped him from going on about the robots.

"What? Does robots make you want to kiss me?" Derek asked with a laugh after or rather long kiss took place.

"No, just seeing you makes me want to kiss you." I said with a smile.

"Well, how about we continue?" He said kissing me again, this one was a lot more urgent than the last, it was more passionate. He moved his hand from my face to my collar bone and continued down to my waist. I tugged on the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on me while I fell back on the couch.

"You want to know what I just realized?" Derek asked all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked just as breathless as he had been.

"I'm hungry." He stated, and I let out a groan. "What?" He asked a little offended.

"Way to kill the moment." I told him, and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a man, I have needs." He told me jokingly.

"Yeah, and usually those needs get ignored by other needs, like this." I said, leaning down from behind the couch and kissing him. He kissed me back for a few minutes. "Are you still hungry?" I said interrupting the kiss.

"Little bit." He said with that smirk still on his face.

"You're useless." I said only half joking. I then went into the kitchen as Derek followed. "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked, stopping at the island.

"Hmm...how about a sandwich?" He said stepping closer to me, my body got tense from his close perimeter. It was an automatic reaction I had always had around guys. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said taking a step back.

"It's okay, I like it." I said pulling him closer once again. I stood on my toes to reach my lips to his. I still didn't understand why he wanted to eat instead of kiss me, but I decided I would fill his desire for food. Then I would possibly fill even more of his desires.

**Derek's POV**

I didn't know why I had stopped Casey on the couch, but I did. I really wasn't that hungry, and every time she kissed me it made me want food less and less. She knew how to get to me, and I kind of liked it.

"Casey." I said interrupting our kiss again.

"Hmm?" Was the only sound she made as she laid her head against my chest.

"Never mind." I said with a smile, I really wasn't hungry at all. "I'm not hungry lets go back to the couch."

"Okay." She said with a big smile on her face. If only I knew what she was thinking about, but then again, I think I had a clue.

We made our way back to the couch, and she curled up right beside me. I loved just being around her, and was so glad that we could finally be together instead of fighting non-stop. Of course fighting did have it's advantages. She was so cute when she got angry.

"So, are we still watching Transformers?" She asked, a playful smile playing on her lips told me she didn't really care what my answer was.

"Only if you want to." I said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Not really." She said pulling me down once again. This was so much different than the night before. She had been drunk then, not the Casey I knew. But then again, nether was this. She was usually pushing me away, not pulling me closer. I liked this much better.

**LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD**

**Casey's POV**

Our parents had arrived around noon on Sunday, it was a good thing to. If they would have arrived just a few hours earlier they would not have been happy with how they found me and Derek. We had fallen asleep watching a movie in his room.

"How was your weekend Derek?" George asked his son who was sitting at the kitchen table stuffing food in his mouth. I pretended to look disgusted when I walked past him to the refrigerator to get a glass of kool-aid.

"Great, had a killer party. Oh, and I also hooked up with Casey!" He said, pulling it off as a joke.

"Very funny Derek, but what did you seriously do?" His dad had taken a sudden interest in his personal life.

"Nothing much, just played some video games with Sam." Derek lied like a stick on the ground.

"Figures, how about you Case?" He said, suddenly noticing me while I was in the middle of pouring my kool-aid.

"Oh, just went shopping with Emily and worked on some homework." I said, lying just as much as Derek had.

"You know, you kids need to start doing more. It seems like you just do the same thing all the time." George was suddenly irate. "I think I'm going to sign you up for something where you can be together more and get to know new people also." I knew I looked shocked, as did Derek.

"You're kidding right?" Derek asked. "Me? Spend quality time with Casey? That's a good one dad!" Derek said leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah, I'd rather not spend my time with a smelly slacker." I said, playing up the insult. If only George knew what was really going on between us.

"Come on guys, it wouldn't be that bad. I thing your mom already has some ideas Casey." He said looking around us for my mom. "NORA!" He called out.

"Ugh! Please don't make us do this." Derek said, have a pained look on his face.

"What is it? Who got hurt?" My mom asked running up from the basement where they slept.

"Nobody, I was just telling Derek and Casey about your idea." He said, with a proud smile.

"Oh yes, that." She said, looking a little nervous. "Well, I was thinking you guys could start volunteering at the Children's Shelter together." She gave me that nervous smile that she always had when she wasn't sure of something.

"I volunteer all the time, why do I have to do it with Derek?" I complained.

"Yeah, I have hockey practices after school anyways." Derek offered, but I knew that he secretly wouldn't mind spending the extra time with me.

"I don't care. You guys need to start getting along more, so you are doing it." George demanded. "We already signed you up. You start next Thursday right after school. You don't have hockey practice then. I checked." He and my mom then left the room, leaving me and Derek alone.

"Well, see you then." I said winking at him and headed to my room, with him getting up to follow me when I was just a few feet out of the kitchen.

**A/N: I will make a deal with you, if you review I will give you a cookie! Or a high-five. Whichever you want! Please review, you will be my new best friend! =)**

**~Domi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. I'm serious, if I did Derek and Casey would have been together a LONG time ago.**

**A/N: I hope you like this. I really don't know what to say but I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Oh, and RIP Michael Jackson. I'm watching the memorial on MTV at the moment, he had AMAZING music. **

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, and LifeWithDerekFan for the review! You all get a lollipop. Happy reading.**

**Casey's POV**

Derek and I had been working at the Children's Shelter for six weeks, and I was surprised that he actually enjoyed it. We usually were just helping the younger kids around Marti's age with their homework. I had never noticed how good Derek was with kids.

We had just gotten home from school one evening and about to go to the Children's Shelter when I started feeling sick to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked when I had curled up in a ball on my bed instead of going to his room like usual.

"I don't know, I just haven't been feeling well." I told him as he came to sit by me on the bed. He started rubbing my back, trying to sooth me.

"Do you want me to go get Nora?" He asked.

"Have Lizzie get her, she wouldn't understand why you would be the one checking up on me." I told him, keeping our cover. Lizzie and Edwin both knew, they had guessed within the first few days that we were together.

"Okay, be back in a second Love." He said. He kissed my forehead and left my room.

My mother entered my room about five minutes later looking worried.

"Are you okay Case?" She said, walking around my bed to see my face. She put her hand on my forehead to check for a fever. "You're not running a fever, it's probably just cramps." She said, leaving the room. I was guessing she was getting something to help me, since she didn't say anything when she left.

"Here, this should help." She said handing me two small pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks Mom." I said with a smile. I then took the medicine and handed her the glass.

"No problem sweetheart." She said taking the glass and placing it on my bedside table. "I will be downstairs if you need anything. Just have Liz come and get me." She said placing a kiss on my forehead. It was the same spot Derek had kissed just ten minutes before. She then left my room.

After a few minutes of Derek came back into my room. He was hesitant to come close to me, I thought he might be afraid he was going to hurt me.

"It's okay, I won't bite." I said jokingly.

"But I like it when you bite." He said with a devious smirk.

"Der-ek!" I screamed with a whisper and threw a pillow at him. He easily caught it and set it back on my bed as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"I was just kidding." He still had that smirk on his face that I loved so much. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, more serious now.

"Yeah, just a cramp." I said, laughing at my stupidity on the inside. I had been making a big deal over nothing.

"That's good, you had me worried there for a little bit." He said placing a kiss on my lips. When he went to pull away I stopped him and pulled him closer.

"Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, Smerek. Time to eat!" Marti called us down to dinner and out of our kiss.

**LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD*LWD**

I woke up the next morning sick to my stomach. I thought it would go away if I got up and start to get ready for school. I released myself from Derek's arms and stood up. I immediately ran from his room and into the bathroom, I barely made it.

I knew something was wrong, something had been off for the past few weeks. But I couldn't figure out what it was. I thought that maybe I had forgotten an assignment so when I went into my room to get dressed I checked my planner to be sure. It was then end of the month and there were no red dots that I always put for my period. _Oh dear God._ I started to freak out, this was not good.

I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it was. It told me that it was just 6:03 a.m. It was to early for anyone in the house to be up. I made my way back to Derek's room, debating with myself the whole time weather to tell him of my suspicions. When I walked in he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I knew he could see the distress on my face.

"Nothing, just had to go pee." I lied, deciding that I would make sure myself before worried him. I then curled up next to him and tried to get another hour of sleep.

**A/N: Bet you didn't expcet that one huh? Why don't you review while I continue to dance along to Thriller? God I love that video. Do you like Michael Jackson? Please review and have a great day.**

**~Domi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. I think you get that already!**

**A/N: Yay! I have been updating a lot! Does it make you happy? It makes me happy! This chapter is really sad, it even made me sad when I was writing it. But it has to happen. **

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, esperanza100, Rachael, and Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen for all the review! You all get virtual cookies. Does it taste good? Happy reading!**

**Derek's POV**

Casey had been acting weird all week, and it was driving me crazy. Every time I asked her what was wrong she said nothing, but every time I touched her she freaked out. I knew something was up, and I was going to find out one way or another.

We were in her room after dinner. Our parents thought we had a project for school, but that was just a cover up. She was sitting in her computer chair and I was laying on her bed.

"Casey, I know something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?" I beg her.

"Everything is fine." She lied. She has always been a horrible lier. She got all fidgety and nervous, not to mention she always turned a little red.

"I know you are lying. You have to tell me. I can't take it, seeing you like this." I began, "You freak out every time I touch you, you are loosing sleep and eating the strangest things." I finished remembering the ketchup she had wanted with her cake the other night. I shook the image out of my head and looked back at the girl I loved.

"Think about it Derek. I'm a girl. I eat weird things, have to pee constantly, and I get sick a lot." She yelled at me. It didn't make any since at all what she was saying. I sat there in silence for a moment. She got up and walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "And, I've gained some weight." She said much softer, picking up my hand and laying in on her stomach. That's when it suddenly clicked.

"No. No, no, no. This can NOT be happening." I started to freak out.

"But it is." She said in a small voice.

"Okay, we can handle this." I said, trying to calm myself down.

"No, this is going to destroy everything Derek!" She started to freak out now. "I can't go to college, everyone at school is going to call me names, and my mom is going to hate me!" She started to cry.

"Not to mention our that they are going to find out about us." I added, trying to console her.

"No. They are never going to find out." Casey said through her tears.

"How? Are you going to tell them that it's someone else's kid? That is so wrong Casey." There was no way I was not going to take responsibility for my own child.

"That's exactly what I am going to do. No one is going to have to know." She told me, clinging to me for dear life.

"We have to tell them about us. It's the right thing to do." I said. I was wondering when I became the responsible one.

"No Derek. I don't care what you think. This is my body, and my child. I will do what I think is best." She yelled at me.

"It's my child to! As they say, it takes two to tango." I said using the corny line my dad always told me about having sex and being responsible about it. "And do you really think that it's best for it to grow up living a lie?" I was holding back tears now.

"Well if you don't like the way I am doing it then maybe I just wont have it at all." She said bluffing. I knew she would never get an abortion, it was not like her at all.

"You are just bluffing, come on Case, we can only get through this together." I said grabbing her hand.

"I don't know Derek. Maybe it's best not to have it. We could just move on with our lives and pretend that nothing ever happened between us." My heart instantly fell to the ground so to speak.

"Are you saying were over?" This time I couldn't hold it back and a few tears escaped.

"We have to be Derek, it's what's best." She then stood up and left the room. I had no idea where she went, but I was left alone in the room of the girl I loved. She had just left me, in both terms of the word, and I couldn't take it. I took off to my room to be alone.

**Casey's POV**

I hated having to do that to Derek, but it was what was best for the baby. He was right, I was bluffing about getting an abortion, I would never do that. But there was no way I was going to tell my mom and George about us. That would just make things to complicated.

Once I left the room I made my way to Lizzie's room, her door was open so I just went in. She was at her computer working on a report.

"Hey Liz, can I talk to you?" I asked closing the door.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" She said turning away from her computer to face me as I sat on her bed.

"I just ended it with Derek." I said, letting a few tears fall to the floor.

"What? Why?" She was now sitting by me and trying to console me just as Derek had been a few minutes ago.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" I made her double pinky swear on our grandmothers grave. It was a thing we had done ever since we were little. "I'm going to have a baby." I said, not meeting her eyes. I couldn't take the disappointment that I knew was going to be there.

"Oh, Casey, I'm so sorry!" She said embracing me in a hug. "Why did you break it off then?" She asked a few minutes later with confusion.

"Because, I need to do this alone, and mom and George can't know that it's Derek's." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Casey, you need to do the right thing." She said, just as Derek had earlier.

"What if what I'm doing is the right thing?" I said defending myself.

"But what if it's not. You need to tell the truth, it will be better in the long run." She said, sounding a lot like my mom.

"No, it's not. I know what I'm doing! Would you please quite judging me. You are just as bad as he is!" I yelled running out of the room and into my room, which was now empty, to be alone.

**A/N: I told you it was sad! I would love to hear from you! Please please please review! **

**~Domi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. I do however own a really cute kitty.**

**A/N: So, here is the new chapter! I really hope you like this!**

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, esperanza100, Rachael, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen, KJL, and lwd rocks for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Casey's POV**

I had been in my room for hours. I had locked my door so nobody could get in. I was staring at my reflection in the window that was across my bed. I got up and anger closed the curtains.

I couldn't stand to look at myself. I was so disgusting. I had stopped wearing all of my form fitting clothes because they made me look fat, sure it wasn't much I was only a few weeks along, but I still felt huge.

I didn't understand how I could be so stupid and irresponsible. This kind of stuff wasn't suppose to happen to me, I was the good kid in the family. Derek was always the one that screwed up. Of course he was partly responsible, but my parents were NEVER going to know that. I was just going to tell them that I went to a party the weekend they were gone and some things happened.

Derek better not try anything funny either. He didn't need to be brought into this, he wasn't responsible enough to handle a baby. He could barely watch Marti alone, what would he do with a new born?

He was not ready for this, I had taken the classes, I had babysat almost every weekend since I was thirteen. Derek has never taken a class he wasn't forced to take, and he only babysat when bribed by his dad. Sure he had been working with me at the Children's Shelter, but that was in a controlled environment with several people helping him. He was in no way ready to take on responsibility for a child.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the time, it was past midnight. However it was would just have to wait.

"Case. I need to talk to you." Derek whispered.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you, go to sleep." I told him through my door.

"Come on, I can't sleep without you." That was actually the same reason I was still awake. I had grown accustomed to sleep next to Derek every night. We had sneaked into each others rooms late at night and left early in the morning for the past few months.

"Well then go hit yourself with a hockey puck." I said. I knew I was being harsh, but it was what was best.

"Please Casey, I'm begging you. I really just want to be near you." He was begging me. I felt horrible. That's why against my better judgment I got up and let him in.

**Derek's POV**

I had never been more relieved then when Casey had let me in her room. I couldn't stand to be away from her one more second.

"Thank you so much, I just have to talk to you." I said rushing into her room.

"If you are wanting to talk about the baby or us it's not going to happen." She told me in a cold, stern voice.

"Why won't you tell mom and dad that it's mine?" I pleaded. It hadn't made any since to me from the start. I help make it, I should take responsibility.

"Because, you are not ready!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Like you are? Casey, were seventeen. Neither of us are ready to become parents." I told her. I was really confused, usually she would be the one telling me this. "We need to tell our parents. They won't hate us, they will help us." I said trying to take her hand, but she pulled it away. I couldn't even try and hide the hurt in my face.

"My mom will help me. If they find out about us we are dead. We have been sneaking around behind their backs, then we were stupid enough to let this happen!" She said pointing at her stomach.

"Yes, we were stupid, but things like this happen. We can only get through this together." I told her.

"Get out Derek! Just get the hell out of my room. I never want to speak to you again. In fact I never even want to see your face ever again!" She started shoving me, but soon gave up when she realized I wasn't backing down.

"Casey, it's going to be okay. We just have to tell our parents, and do this together." I told her once again. She then broke down and fell into my arms crying. "Shh...it's okay love, were going to get through this. Together." I tried to console her. She just looked up at me with a tear stained face, some might see the puffy eyes and red cheeks. But all I saw were her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "It's going to be okay." I repeated.

"I hope so." She said in a very small voice.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review! It makes me want to update!**

**~Domi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek...I do have 2 burises on my leg from running into my desk.**

**A/N: So...I really hope you like this...review please. Thank you everyone who already has...you are the best of the best!**

**Casey's POV**

Why I had given into Derek was beyond me. I knew that I had to tell my parents the truth. It was the best thing. I desperatly wanted to get back together with him, he was the only one I wanted. But I knew our parents wouldn't approve. Hell, they won't even approve of the baby. But it's what needs to be.

"So, when do you want to tell them?" Derek asked. We were sitting on my bed, I was in his arms. We were listening to music, it always relaxed me.

"It has to be soon. I need to see a doctor." I told him. I was only about a six weeks or so along but it was always best to see a doctor as soon as possible.

"How about we cook them a big dinner tomorrow? And we could send Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti to friends houses and break it to them then?" Derek's sceaming mind asked.

"I guess it would probably be best if the others were gone, and if we softened them up with good food." I was thinking. "Maybe Sally would help with the dinner?" I asked him.

"I could ask. I'm pretty sure she would understand." He said searching for his phone.

"I'm going to go ask Lizzie and Edwin to go to friends houses tomorrow. And make plans for Marti also." I said getting up to go talk to Lizzie first.

**~NEXT DAY~**

Everything had went perfectly. Sally helped us cook dinner, the three younger kids had went out, and our parents were in a great mood.

"So I'm guessing there is something you would like to tell us." My mom said becoming a little suspicious.

"Actually there is." I said, all of a sudden I was a lot more nervous than before.

"Well, what is it? Did you make a C on a test?" George asked, not thinking anything really serious happened.

"No, worse." I told them. I glared at Derek. Trying to make him help me out some.

"Actually, it has nothing to do with school." Derek came into the conversation. "Do you remember the weekend you went to that amusement park and we stayed here?" Derek asked. My mom and George both nodded.

"What about it?" My mom became even more suspicous.

"We kind of had a party." I told them. They both looked disappointed.

"Why are you telling us this now?" George looked a little confused.

"Well, something happened. Between me and Derek." I told them.

"What happened?" My mom was starting to get a little frantic.

"We hooked up." Derek put it bluntly. I shook my head to the way he put it.

"Casey, is this true?" My mom was looking from Derek to me then back again.

"Yes, then I discovered I had true feelings for him. And we have secretly been dating ever since." I blurted out really fast.

"Well, we don't approve of this." She told us.

"Wait, there's more." Derek stopped her.

"And I just found out I'm pregnant." I told her looking at my plate.

"What?!?" Her eyes became as big as softballs. George choked on his drink, and ended up spitting most of it on his plate.

"I'm going to have a baby." I put it differently.

"You can't be having a baby!" She came out of her shock. "You are only seventeen!"

**A/N: I know it was kind of short, but it just seemed like the perfect place to end this. Next you will see how everything else goes! Please review..it's the nice thing to do.**

**~Domi~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. But i do own a bag of skittles, a bottle of Mountain Dew, and a concert ticket to see the Jonas Brothers a week from today. Am I way to jacked up on Mountain Dew and Skittles? Why yes, yes I am.**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I think you should read this and then leave a review! =) Just saying.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, esperanza100, Rachael1999, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen, KJL, lwd rocks, Sarah wuvs Emmett cullen for all the reviews! I love how the list keeps growing! You guys are the best!**

**Derek's POV**

So, my dad and Nora hadn't take the news in the best way. They were not happy with Casey for hiding it, nor were they happy that we had been dating secretly. They said that they wouldn't have been happy with us dating, but the fact that we had hid it from them just ticked them off more. Casey was still a little upset about how everything had went down. She had ran out of the dining room in tears. I had followed her shortly after telling my disapproving father off.

"It's going to be okay Casey." I told her once again.

"Would you stop saying that?" She yelled at me. "It's not going to be okay! It's never going to be okay ever again!" She was pacing back and forth with tears running down her face. "My life is officially screwed. What are we going to do Derek?" She asked finally setting down at the end of her bed.

"I don't know love, but we will figure something out." I told her. I gave her a kiss and wrapped her in a hug. "But I one thing I do know is that we will be together, we will be a family. You, me, and the baby."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked looking up at me.

"Because, no matter what happens, I'm never going to lose you. I decided long ago that I want you and only you" I told her. "I want you, body, mind, and soul. Forever."

"You already have me. You have had me for years." I was surprised to hear this, I had thought she had always hated me.

"Same here, I don't think I could live without you." Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be spilling my heart to my step-sister/girlfriend who was pregnant with my child at the age of seventeen. My life had suddenly taken a drastic turn. For once girls and hockey didn't seem as important as Casey and a baby.

**Casey's POV**

I was so upset with the way our parents handled the news. But when Derek told me that he couldn't live without me it made things a whole lot better. I knew this was going to be hard, but I couldn't get through it without the support of my mom and George.

"I have to go." He said standing up.

"Why?" I couldn't think of anything he would have to do.

"I have homework, loads of it." He said leaving the room. I fell back on my bed and just laid there for a minute.

"Knock, knock." My mom said entering my room. "Casey, can we talk?" She asked sitting by me on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, it was a stupid question but it was all I could think of.

"You know." Said grabbing my hand. "How could this happen?" She asked, her eyes were filling up with tears.

"We were drunk that night. I was completely wasted, and Derek was pretty out of it to." I said holding back the tears. "I didn't even realize that I was having a baby until just a few weeks ago." I told her looking down at my stomach.

"I don't hate you Casey, I could never hate you. I'm just very disappointed, and excited at the same time." She said, a laugh coming through her tears.

"Why are you excited?" It didn't make any since, there was nothing to be excited about.

"Because you are going have a baby, and I'm going to be a grandma!" She said getting very excited about it.

"Yes, but look at the circumstances, I'm just seventeen, sure I will be eighteen by the time the baby is born. But I still have senior year, the baby will most likely be born by the beginning of the year. And then college is completely out of the question." I said thinking of all my future dreams going down the drain.

"You will be an adult, and senior year is pretty much a blow off year anyway. And you can always go to college on line." She said counteracting everything I had just said.

"I guess, but how am I going to support the baby? Derek barely makes enough for him at Smelly Nelly's." I said thinking about how little my baby would have growing up.

"George and I will help, it's our first grandchild, it is going to be spoiled." She said, suddenly things were starting to look a whole lot better.

"Thanks mom. I love you." I said hugging her.

"I love you to baby." She said returning my hug. "So, I will go make a doctors appointment now." She said with a smile and then she left my room.

"Thank you." I said laying back on my bed once again. It was funny how things can change.

**A/N: So, you see that little button with green writing? That's for reviews, you should leave one!**

**~Domi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. I seriously don't.**

**A/N: Yay! Yet another chapter! Umm....reveiw? Please? Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. Once again, you rock.**

**Casey's POV**

I was sitting in the doctor's office with my mom. Derek couldn't come today because of school. We had chosen not to tell anyone at school yet. They would find out later, when they needed to. Besides, school was out in just a few months, I wouldn't even be showing. The baby should be born around the beginning of the school year. I was scared out of my mind, sure I had taken courses on children. But I had never actually had a life that I was responsible for. Just me and Derek. We were in this together.

"Casey, stop shaking your leg, it will be okay." My mother warned me.

"Mom, what do you expect. It's me, and I'm having an unplanned teen pregnancy." I told her what she already knew. "What do you expect to act like?"

"I would expect you to make the best of the situation, just like you always do." She said, we were starting to get weird looks from some of the people around us. I just looked at them and they all turned their heads. I guess I better start getting used to the disapproving stairs.

"Casey McDonald?" A nurse called. I stood up with my mom and we followed the nurse to a small white room.

**Derek's POV**

I was worried about Casey all day. I didn't get to go with her to the doctor because I had school and tests. It was only second period and I was a nervous wreck.

"Where's Casey?" Emily turned in her seat to ask me. She was the only one at school besides Sam that knew we were dating.

"She just had a doctors appointment." I told her. She didn't know about the baby yet, only our family knew about that.

"Then why do you look like you are about to puke?" She said taking in my appearance.

"I don't look like I'm about to puke, I'm just nervous about a test." I lied.

"Yeah right, you don't care about your grades." She caught my lie. "Now tell me the truth." She demanded.

"Derek, Emily, quiet." The teacher interrupted us. We were suppose to be taking notes or something.

"We will finish this at lunch." Emily said turning back around. I just sighed and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

I could barely eat at lunch, my mind had been on Casey all day. I didn't know why I was so worried, she was with her mom.

"Dude, what's up?" Sam asked noticing my lack of appetite.

"Nothing, just feeling a little under the weather." I said pushing away my sandwich.

"I thought you said you were fine?" Emily said from behind me.

"Not anymore." I told her.

"Derek, why won't you just tell me what's really going on?" She asked. "You and Casey both have been acting like nut jobs." She said, and I couldn't agree more.

"You will find out soon enough, when Casey decides to tell you." I said getting up and running into the bathroom where she couldn't follow me. Well she could, but it would not turn out well.

**Casey's POV**

I had gotten out of the doctor's office just in time to make it to school by fifth period. At least I could get three classes in.

"How did it go?" Derek asked as soon as he spotted me.

"Fine, everything is great." I told him. I really hadn't found out anything special, they just gave me so prenatal vitamins and gave me some basic rules that I already knew.

"Good, and Emily is going to grill you." He said walking away so he could get to class. I done the same. I was a little worried about Emily, Derek was just suppose to tell her that I had a doctor's appointment.

"Where were you?" she asked the second I got into class.

"The doctor's office." I told her, I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe me.

"Then what am I suppose to find out when you decide to tell me?" She asked. I was mad at Derek for this, now she wasn't going to get off of my case.

"I guess you will find out when I decide to tell you then." I said taking out my notebook.

"I can't believe you are keeping a secret from me." She said with a huff.

"Fine, come over after school and I will tell you." I gave in. She was my best friend after all, she deserved to know the truth.

"Awesome, thank you Casey!" She said way to happy.

**A/N: So...wanna tell me what you think? I would love to hear. Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: You guys are all so great! I hope you like this chapter even though it's a little short. I love all the reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Derek's POV**

"You are going to tell Emily?" I asked my insane girlfriend once we were home.

"Sure, she is my best friend, so she deserves to know." She told me with a shrug. I followed her into the kitchen.

"True, but are you sure you are ready for her to know?" I asked making sure she was emotionally ready for this.

"I can handle it Derek." She told me while grabbing a bottle of water.

"Okay." I gave in. I wrapped her in my arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Eww!" I heard a small voice come from behind. "Derek is kissing Casey!" Marti squeeled running out of the room.

"I guess we have to watch what we do." I told Casey.

"What is she going to say when she finds out that I'm having a baby and you're the daddy?" She asked me. Marti was the only one that we hadn't told.

**Casey's POV**

Emily had came over after dinner and we were in my room working on homework and just talking about everyday teenager stuff.

"So, what had you acting all weird today?" She asked closing her Chemistry book.

"I'm going to tell you something Em, and you have to promise not to tell anybody." I started.

"Of course. I swear I will keep it a secret." She promised.

"Okay, I'm pregnant." I spat it out. I had a thing with being blunt here lately.

"What?!?" She was in total shock.

"I'm going to have a baby." I had to put it differently once again.

"I know what pregnant means Casey, but how?" She was obviously confused.

"Well Emily, when a man and a wom-"

"CASEY!" She stopped me in the middle of my joke.

"What? You wanted to know how." Derek was rubbing off on me.

"When? You never even told me you and Derek had went that far." She was now whispering, I didn't know what for.

"Do you remember that killer party we threw?" I began. She nodded and I continued to explain everything.

"Wow, so you guys are really going to do this?" She asked after I had finished.

"Yup, but remember, you can't tell anybody. I mean it, not a single soul." I told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I just can't believe it. I never expected this to happen." Emily said in disbelief.

"Me either." I said. So many unexpected things have happened in such a short time.

**Emily's POV**

I couldn't believe this had happened to Casey. She seemed to be taking it quite well actually. But of course she always kept it together in front of everybody, but I knew that deep down she was freaking out, that was just Casey.

"Well, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you." I told my best friend. I loved her like my sister. I would do anything for her, and I knew she would do the same for me.

"Thank you Em. You are the best." She said giving me a hug, I returned the embrace. Things were changing, but I knew I was going to make the best out of everything. And I was going to help Casey and Derek do the same. They were practically my family.

"How about we have a movie night tomorrow?" I offered. It was a friday night and I didn't have any plans. I thought it would do Casey some good to have a free night.

"That's great!" She said suddenly looking a lot happier.

"Okay, meet me at my house about eight-ish. And NO Derek." I told her. I needed the extra time to get food and rent some movies.

"Deal." She said laying back on her bed, she looked really excited. I was to, but probably for a whole different reason. I was thinking about having a baby around and throwing a baby shower.

**A/N: So, you should review...it's very nice.**

**~Domi~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek, do you think I would be writting this if I owned it?**

**A/N: Funny story, since I started writing this story I have found out that my sister is pregnant, along with my best friends sister. So odd. Anyway, I'm going to be an aunt for a 4th time! Woo! Sorry it took so long, but I had a slight case of writters block. I know it's short and not the best, but still you should read it. Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best!**

**Casey's POV**

I was so happy that Emily had taken the news well. I was excited for the movie night, it had been a long time since we had a girls night.

"So, you're staying at Emily's right?" Derek asked while I was packing my bag.

"Yes, will you calm down?" I told my worried boyfriend. "I will be right next door."

"If you need anything just call okay?" I didn't understand why he was so worried.

"I will, but why are you so worried?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just promise me you will be careful, and if anything at all goes wrong call me." He was pacing back and forth now. I just rolled my eyes and agreed.

**Emily's POV**

I was putting the loads of unhealthy food in the front room when I heard the doorbell ring.

"One minute!" I yelled at the door. I quickly put it all down and ran to the door. "Case!" I greeted my best friend.

"Hey Em! I'm so glad you thought of this!" She said coming in the door.

"Here, I will take your bag to my room while you pick which movie to watch first." I said taking her bag and heading to my room. I quickly ran up to my room and sat her bag in my room.

"What will it be?" I asked her once I made it back downstairs.

"Twilight." She told me. "I love me some vampires!" She handed me the movie.

"Great, me to." I told her putting in the movie. About half way through the movie we started talking.

"So, are you ready to be a mom?" I asked her. I was way to excited about this.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to do my best." She told me while throwing some skittles into her mouth.

"You're going to be great. I can't wait to have a little baby around to spoil." I told her.

"Yeah, but I just want to get through all the ridicule at school." She said, I knew that it was going to be hard.

"Don't worry Case, I'm here for you, and so is Derek." I said hugging her.

"You're the best, now let's watch some sparkly vampires." She said turning her attention back towards the TV.

**Derek's POV**

I was so nervous about Casey staying over at Emily's house. I have no idea why, maybe it was because after the past months of having her by my side I feel lost without her. It was a strange feeling for me. I used to be the player, I never gave much thoughts to the girls I was hooking up with, but Casey was different. She was my everything now, I don't know what I would do without her. It had been like that since she moved in. Sure we had been at each other's throats, but that was how we showed our love.

"Hey man, wanna play Babe Raider 3?" Edwin asked me bringing me back to the living room where I was sitting.

"Not now, maybe later." I told him. He just looked at me weird, it wasn't like me to turn down a video game.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine...I'm just not up for video games." I told him. He just shook his head and walked away. Casey was really getting to me, well she already had, but it was getting way worse. I loved her, I really loved her.

**A/N: I know it was kinda short, sorry. Please review, it's not that hard!**

**~Domi~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Discliamer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. I know, shocker.**

**A/N: This one is even shorter than the last chapter, but it has a point. Just go with it. I hope you all like this!**

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf 26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, esperanza100, Rachael1999, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen, KJL, lwd rocks, Sarah wuvs Emmett cullen, xxkpxx, and Jeffro'sNightlyDelight for the reviews! You all are the best! Happy Reading!**

**Derek's POV**

"Derek, I need to talk to you." Emily said running up to me Monday before I met up with Casey for lunch.

"What? Is something wrong with Casey?" My mind immediately turned to the worst case scenario.

"No, I just need you to take her out tonight so I can talk to Nora about a baby shower." She told me.

"You're actually going to surprise Casey?" I asked. Anyone who knew Casey knew that she hated surprises. It didn't help that she got one of the worst surprises ever already.

"Yeah, I knew she hates surprises, but I just can't resist." She pleaded.

"Fine, how long do you need?" I asked her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Just a few hours, you can go to a movie or something." She said running off.

"What did Emily want?" Casey asked coming up behind me.

"Oh, uh, just looking for you. I told her we would meet her in the caf." I lied.

"Okay, lets go, I'm starving." She said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the cafeteria.

**Casey's POV**

After school I was in my room working on some extra homework when Derek came into my room.

"You, me, and bowling." Is all he said.

"Tonight?" He just nodded. "But I have homework." I said pointing to the pile of books in front of me.

"You can do it later. I just want to take you out." He said grabbing my shoes. "Put these on." I done as he said, grabbed my purse and followed him downstairs. We told our parents where we were going and then went to the bowling ally.

**Emily's POV**

I got a text from Derek telling me they were out of the house and I could go talk to Nora. I quickly went to my neighbors and knocked on their door.

"Emily!" Marti greeted me.

"Hey sweetie, is Nora home?" I asked her.

"Yes. Come in." She said running off to get her step-mom.

"Well, hello Emily." Nora said coming out of the kitchen. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, I think we should talk somewhere more private." I said noticing Marti and Lizzie on the couch.

"Sure, lets go in the kitchen." She said leading the way. I followed her and took a seat across from her at the bar. "What is it?"

"Well, I think we should throw Casey a surprise baby shower." I told her my idea.

"That sounds great, but Casey hates surprises." She told me what Derek had said earlier that day.

"I know, but this could be so much fun." I said starting to explain some of my ideas. After about an hour of persuading I finally got her to agree.

"Fine, I'm in." She said. "But we should wait a few months and find out the sex of the baby."

"Of course, I guess I will talk to you in a few weeks about some of the other plans." I said getting up.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you." She told me on our way to the door. My night was a success, now only if Casey wouldn't hate me after the baby shower.

**A/N: So...you like? Please review, it makes me sooo happy!**

**~Domi~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: You finally get to figure out the sex of the baby! How exciting!**

**A/N: I would like to thank Leaf26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head - A Gurardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, esperanza100, Rachael1999, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen, KJL, lwd rocks, Sarah wuvs Emmett cullen, xxkpxx, Jeffro'sNightlyDelight, and Boris Yeltsin for the reviews!**

**Casey's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked Derek. We were sitting in the doctor's office, today was the day that we were going to find out the sex of the baby.

"Yes, I'm very excited." He said squeezing my hand.

"You're nervous aren't you?" I said noticing his shaking leg. This was the first doctors appointment he was actually going to. We had finally told people at school since I was starting to show.

"Very. I hate hospitals." He told me.

"Derek, it's a small clinic, and it's for women. There is no need for you to be afraid." I told him. It took everything to hold back the laughter.

"I can't help it." He said still shaking his leg. That was the only thing that we had in common.

"Mrs. McDonald?" The nurse called out.

"That's me." I said standing up. Derek followed me through the doors into the small room.

**Derek's POV**

We were in a small room and Casey was getting some gel stuff rubbed on her stomach. I was so nervous, but I was doing this for her and our baby.

"Okay, are you ready?" The doctor asked us.

"Yes." Casey answered for both of us. She offered me her hand and I took it. I knew she could handle this, but I was worried about myself.

The doctor pointed out different parts of the baby and told us the heart beat. The baby was looking perfectly healthy.

"Looks like you're going to be having a girl." She told us. Casey's face instantly lit up. She had been wanting a girl, and if she wanted a girl, so did I.

"This is great." She told me.

"I know, Nora is going to be so excited." I said.

"Okay, it looks like were done here." The doctor said after a while of feeling Casey's stomach and writing stuff on her clip board. "I will see you two in a month." She said when we were leaving.

"Can you believe it?" Casey asked once we were in my car. "Were going to have a baby girl!" She said clapping her hands. She was so cute when she was excited.

"This is great Casey. Wait until your mom hears, and Emily. They are going to be so ecstatic." I said starting the car. We made it back to the house just in time for dinner.

"It smells really good in here." Casey said once we opened the door.

"Casey and Derek are home!" Edwin yelled from the couch.

"Oh my gosh guys, what is it?" Nora asked excitedly.

"A girl!" Casey said bouncing up and down with her.

"That is so amazing! What are you going to name it?" She asked.

"Were not sure yet." Casey told her. "I'm hungry, is dinner done?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, come on everyone time for dinner." She told the Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti who were on the couch watching TV. We all went and ate a huge dinner. Nora had made grilled chicken, salad, baked potatoes, and pasta salad.

"This is amazing Mom, thank you!" Casey said after dinner.

"You're welcome. Now you should go get your homework done." She told her.

"But I didn't go to school today." she said a little confused.

"Emily dropped it off just before you got here. It's up in your room."

**Casey's POV**

"Okay." I said heading upstairs. Derek followed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he layed on my bed.

"Just hanging out." He said watching me go through all my school books.

"Okay." I gave up trying to figure him out and started my homework.

"So, what names do you like?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure, I kind of like Jaylor." I said. I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

"Me to." He agreed. "I think we should name her that." He said sitting up.

"I'm not sure. We should wait until she's born that way we can see her." I suggested.

"That's a good idea to." He said standing up. "I'm going to go. Love you." He said giving me a kiss and leaving.

**A/N: So, I would like to hear what you think of this! Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: Yay! I can finally upload these and post them! Woo!**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****Leaf 26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head – A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, seperanza100, Rachael1999, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen, KJL, lwd rocks, Sarah wuvs Emmett cullen, xxkpxx, Jeffro'sNightlyDelight, Boris Yeltsin, SuperxXxGirl79, chan2014, Ali Night, and xxMedusaxx for the reviews! You all are the best!**

**Emily's POV**

"Casey is suppose to be here in half an hour," I told Nora and my mom. "We need to get this finished!" I was stressing out. We had gotten Derek to take Casey out for a few hours while we set up the surprise baby shower. We had everything decorated in pink baby stuff.

"Where are the clothes pins?" I asked. "They are suppose to be right by the door so when you come in you can put them on!" I was starting to freak out.

"Calm down, their right here." My mom said holding up a bowl. We were almost done, we just needed to get all the guest here before Casey.

"When is everyone suppose to arrive?" I asked Nora.

"In fifteen minutes." She said looking at her watch. We could get everything done in fifteen minutes. I don't know why I was freaking out, probably because I thought Casey was going to hate me after the party.

Fifteen minutes later guests started to arrive. Just about everyone she knew was there, family, friends, and even some teachers.

"Okay guys, everyone needs to hide." I ordered. "I will go get Casey and when I open the door you can yell surprise." Everyone nodded and agreed.

**Casey's POV**

Derek had kept me busy all day and I had no idea why. When I had finally convinced him to take me back home I was really tired. I just wanted to take a nice warm shower and then go to bed.

"Hey Case!" Emily greeted me as soon as I stepped out of Derek's car.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I really didn't feel like chit chat, but I was going to be polite.

"Come with me." She said grabbing my arm.

"Em, I just want to rest." I told her.

"You can rest all you want later, right now you need to come with me." She said literally dragging away. I looked back at Derek for help, but he just had a smirk on his face. He was so paying for this later.

Emily dragged me over to her house and opened her door. All the lights were off, this could not be good. When she turned on the lights what seemed like a million people jumped out and yelled surprise.

"It's your baby shower!" Emily told me. She was way to excited about this.

"Wow." Was all I could manage. "Why?" It seemed like my vocabulary was gong to consist of one worded sentences tonight.

"You're having a baby!" She pointed out the obvious.

"But why did you throw me a surprise baby shower?" I asked her. "You could have told me about it. You know I hate surprises." I told her remembering my sixteenth birthday.

"I know, but this was just irresistible." She told me. I decided I wasn't going to be mad at her and enjoy myself.

"Okay, well, lets get this party started." I told everyone and you could instantly feel the tension level drop.

I had an amazing time at the baby shower, we played fun games, ate really good food, and I got some amazing stuff for the baby. Not to mention the tom of dippers which I knew I was going to need. All of my friends from school were there, they had gotten some of the cutest close. My family was there also, they had gotten me the essentials. I was surprised to find that some of my teachers had even came, they were actually the main ones that got toys for her.

"Thank you everyone so much for this, I have had an amazing time." I told everyone once we were done opening presents. People started leaving slowly with a few staying behind to help me carry the stuff to my house. That was about the time that Derek decided to make his appearance.

"Do you need any help?" He asked coming in the door as one of the last guests left.

"Yes please!" Emily said shoving two boxes of dippers at him. "Take these, and Casey, you should go over there and supervise. Just tell him where everything goes." She said shooing us out. She had become very bossy today, but I didn't mind. I actually had fun, but we were going to have to have a talk about this surprise party later.

**Derek's POV**

After we had everything put up after the baby shower Casey and I were in my room. I knew she was upset with me for not telling her about he baby shower.

"Come on, you know you had fun!" I said trying to get her to admit it.

"Yes, I had a superb time, but you still should have tried to put a stop to it, or tell me about it." She was ticked. "But no, you went and took part in the scheme!"

"I'm sorry, but what did you expect? It's me and I love messing with the people I love!" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"So you love everyone?" She asked. "You mess with people constantly." I thought back to all of my pranks that I have pulled.

"What can I say, I'm just that loving." I told her, and she knew that I was joking and hit me.

"You should grow up." She said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "I just figured since you're going to be a dad and all, maybe you should be more mature."

"You are so beautiful." I told her, it was out of the blue, but I just had to say it.

"Casey! Derek!" I heard Nora call from downstairs. "Dinner is done!" I immediately jumped up with Casey right behind me and we went down to eat dinner.

**A/N: Aww! I had to throw in some fluff! Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life with Derek. :(**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you have enjoyed the quick updates, but they won't be as quick anymore. I started school today. =( But I hope you will be patient (if that's how you spell it) Now, happy reading!**

**Casey's POV**

"Hey Case!" Emily greeted me at my locker. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great," I told her. "Thanks for the surprise baby shower by the way, minus the surprise part."

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist." She said. "I knew you were going to have fun, which I'm guessing you did by the huge smile on your face." She said noticing that I was incredibly happy.

"You're right, it was a ton of fun." I told her. "And plus I got a bunch of great stuff for the baby!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but we have to get to class." She said taking my arm and dragging to class.

I couldn't help but notice the stairs I got from my fellow classmates. I knew they all thought I was some kind of hypocrite, but none of them would ever say anything. There were the few nice girls, the ones that came to the baby shower, that didn't judge me. But the rest of the school was giving me dirty looks throughout the day. I was trying to look past it, but it was hard. I heard the things they whispered as I walked by and the rumors that were going around. But I chose to ignore it and keep a smile on my face.

"Casey McDonald." The teacher called my name, I didn't know what for because I had spaced out.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Go to the councilor's office." She told me. That was strange, I hadn't been in there since before the party. Not to mention that I had never been called in there before, usually I went in willingly.

"Ah Casey!" Paul greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey Paul, what did you need me for?" I asked him.

"I've heard about your situation." He told me.

"Yeah, that." I wasn't sure what to say. Everything I had ever talked about was how I couldn't stand Derek, now I was dating him and having his baby.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, I just shook my head. "I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Thank you, but I have things under control." I told him.

"Are you sure about that Casey? I know teen pregnancy can be hard on an average teen," He said. "and given your reaction to surprises, well, I've been worried."

"I'm fine, I promise." I told him. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." He said giving up.

**Derek's POV**

"Hey Case." I greeted my girlfriend at her locker. "What did Paul want?"

"He wanted me to talk." She said. She seemed really down, it was the complete opposite of how I had seen her this morning.

"What's wrong?" I asked now worried.

"Nothing, I gotta get to class." She said walking off. This was great, now I was going to be worrying about her and not paying attention in class. It wasn't like I did anyway, but I still didn't want Casey to be just the slightest bit sad.

I was right, all through class I couldn't take my mind off of Casey, something was upsetting her and I didn't know what it was. I decided that I was going to find out tonight at home, no matter what it took. I still had some tricks up my sleeve.

**Casey's POV**

"Derek, what are you doing?" I asked him. It was a stupid question considering I was actually watching him cook, but I didn't know why.

"Cooking." He said simply.

"But why?" He never cooked for himself.

"I'm hungry and I'm guessing you are to." He explained. I give up trying to figure him out.

"Okay, well I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework." I said leaving him to quite possibly burn the house down.

I was working on my homework when I was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Come in." I told whoever was at the door.

"Hungry?" Derek asked me with a plate full of food.

"Wow, you made all of this by yourself?" I asked impressed.

"I had some help from Lizzie, but it was mostly me." He said sitting the plate down in front of me.

"Thank you, this is amazing!" I said taking the fork from his hand. "Wait." I paused. "What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"Can I not cook my girlfriend a nice meal without there being a catch?" He asked hurt. I just gave him a look that told him I didn't believe a word he was saying. "Okay, okay, I want to know what's been bothering you."

"Nothing, I'm fine." I told him. It wasn't a total lie. I could handle it, they were just stupid teenagers. It didn't matter what they thought of me.

"That's a lie." He said seeing right through me.

"Fine," I gave in. "it's just that people at school are spreading rumors." I told him. "But it doesn't matter, I know it's all lies."

"If their bothering you than I will take care of it." He told me.

"No, it's okay." I stopped him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I just nodded my head. "Okay then, but if it starts to bother you let me know, okay?" I nodded once again. "Now enjoy your dinner." He said with a smirk. "I have some things to do." He then left me alone to eat. I really didn't want to know what he 'had' to do, I'm pretty sure someone was going to be unhappy.

**A/N: You like?**

**~Domi~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Discliamer: I do NOT own Life With Derek! I think you get that by now.**

**A/N: Wow, 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! You all are the best! I'm sorry for the long wait, but now I'm going to start updating every Thursday, no matter what! XD. **

**A/N: I would like to thank ****Leaf 26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head – A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, seperanza100, Rachael1999, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen, KJL, lwd rocks, Sarah wuvs Emmett cullen, xxkpxx, Jeffro'sNightlyDelight, Boris Yeltsin, SuperxXxGirl79, chan2014, Ali Night, xxMedusaxx, NellietheItalianOne, Shadow Kissed Aphradoite, ava, thecla, animehearter, and Larka the WhiteShe-Wolf for all the amazing reviews! You all are the bestest of the best!**

**Casey's POV**

I gave up worrying about Derek and his crazy plans and ate the meal he had cooked for me. Surprisingly it tasted amazing. Who knew Derek could cook? I quickly scarfed down the delicious meal and started on my homework once again.

"DER-EK!" I heard Lizzie yell. The worrying suddenly came back. I headed downstairs to find Lizzie completely covered in ketchup by the refrigerator with a laughing Derek now standing beside me in the doorway.

"Why?" Was all I asked him. His face suddenly lost all traces of amusement.

"I thought it would be funny." He said. "But clearly it wasn't." He then ducked his head and went upstairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked my little sister. She just nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. I went to find Derek and yell at him for doing something stupid.

**Derek's POV**

It was a good prank, not one of my best, but it was still good. I didn't expect Lizzie and Casey to get so upset over it, but now I just had to take whatever Casey was about to dish out. Damn those crazy hormones.

"Derek, I can't believe you." She burst into my room. "Actually, I can."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys would react like that." I explained to her.

"Derek, you're just so...so...ugh!" She then stormed out of my room and a few seconds later I heard her door close. I knew I should go apologize, but I decided to wait until she cooled off. In the meantime I needed to think of something to make this up to her. I had already cooked her dinner, what should I do now? Think Derek, think.

I got it! I'm going to take her on vacation! This is perfect, we can go away for our fall break to the Bahamas! Casey was going to love this, now I just had to plan this and keep it all a secret from Casey at the same time. I was so excited when I came up with this idea that I immediately called Sam and told him my idea.

"So, do you think it's going to work?" I asked him after I explained everything.

"Sounds great dude, but you've gone soft." He said with a small laugh.

"No I haven't, you know what it's like with Casey." I said referring to the brief time they dated.

"Yes, but I was never as whipped as you!" He said teasing me.

"Since when is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Seriously."

"I guess you have a point." He said. "You are the one with a girlfriend while I'm dateless."

"Exactly." I told him. "Look, I have to go and talk to my dad about my idea." I said hanging up the phone and running downstairs. My dad was sitting on the couch with Nora, perfect.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you." I said taking my place in my chair.

"Okay, but your not throwing a party." Dad said before I could even start.

"It's not about that, I have a different, better idea!" Nora suddenly looked revealed.

"What is it?" Dad asked looking a little excited.

"I want to take Casey on vacation in the Bahamas over fall break." I whispered so Casey wouldn't hear.

"Derek, I don't think it's best for her to go so far away while she is pregnant." Nora told me.

"I agree, she should stay here just in case." Dad said agreeing with Nora.

"Then can I take her after the baby is born, like during spring break possibly?" I asked hopefully.

"That's not likely." Nora said bursting my bubble once again. "She is not going to want to leave the baby and it wouldn't be a good idea to take her so far away right after she is born."

"Well this just sucks." I commented getting up and going back to my room. I had to find a way to take Casey on vacation, I wanted to do this for her and I was going to do it one way or another. No matter how much trouble I got in or how upset I made my parents, I was going to take her on vacation.

**A/N: Hmmm...you like? Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. If I did Derek and Casey would have been together and the show wouldn't have ended. =(**

**A/N: Okay, I know I was suppose to update Thursday and it's now Saturday, but I just finished it. I had writers block. The angry mob outside my door can now go home. **

**A/N: I would like to thank ****Leaf 26, itsi3, Rockgirl28, RENT Head – A Guardian Angel, MoodyRuby227, !JONAS!, kbw121691, rose lily potter, ArtemisDestiny, s girl, LifeWithDerekFan, seperanza100, Rachael1999, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristen, KJL, lwd rocks, Sarah wuvs Emmett cullen, xxkpxx, Jeffro'sNightlyDelight, Boris Yeltsin, SuperxXxGirl79, chan2014, Ali Night, xxMedusaxx, NellietheItalianOne, Shadow Kissed Aphradoite, ava, thecla, animehearter, and Larka the WhiteShe-Wolf for the reviews! I'm sorry for letting you down with the updates...but here you go now.**

**Casey's POV**

**~two months later~**

"I have a surprise for you!" Derek said coming into my room. This of course could not turn out well.

"What is it Derek?" I asked in a bored voice. I was sitting in my computer chair reading a book. I had gotten really huge, and I always had to pee. Whoever said pregnancy was a beautiful thing lied.

"Close your eyes!" He said with one hand behind his back. I was very afraid of what he was hiding.

"Not until you show me what's behind you back." I said setting my book down.

"I'm not going to pull a prank on you, I promise." He told me. I hesitantly closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me when I could open them.

"Okay, now open." He said after a few short seconds. He had two plane tickets in his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him excitedly.

"The Bahamas." He said, my face instantly lit up. "That's if Dad and Nora will let us of course."

"You bought plane tickets without getting permission to go first?" I asked him. "Are you nuts?"

"Don't worry, I asked." He said. "They just didn't say yes....yet."

"DER-EK!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You bought tickets when our parents said no?" I said in a much lower voice.

"Eh, they just need a little convincing." He said with a shrug. I swear that boy was insane, I had no idea way I loved him, I just did.

"Derek, you are insane." I told him what I was thinking.

"At least I haven't been put in a padded room with a jacket that makes me hug myself yet." He said with his joking smile that I loved so much. "So, what do you say?" He waved the tickets in front of my face.

"Fine, just make sure they say okay." I finally gave in after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank you Case! You won't regret it, I promise!" He said running out of my room. I sure hoped he was right.

**Derek's POV**

I ran out of Casey's room and down the stairs to find my dad sitting on the couch with Marti right beside him.

"Hey Smerek!" Marti said once she noticed me standing there. "Want to watch _Princess Protection Program _with us?"

"Not right now Smarti, maybe later okay?" I told her. "Dad, I need to talk to you." He then got up and followed me to the kitchen.

"What is it Derek?" He asked once we were alone.

"I really want to take Casey to the Bahamas." I told him. He responded with an eye roll.

"We already discussed this Derek, the answer is no." He said shooting me down once again.

"Come on Dad, just for the weekend?" I begged. I never begged, not even for girls. But I wanted this for Casey, she needed to get away.

"No. And that is my final answer." He then left me standing in the kitchen alone. It gave me a chance to think while I also got a bag of chips. I already bought the tickets and booked the hotel. I had promised Casey that I could make it work. There had to be a way. Think Derek. Think. Ten minutes later I was running up the stairs and into Edwin's room.

"Ed." I said bursting through his door. "I need a favor."

"Not now Derek." He said, he was on the final level of _Babe Rader_. "I'm about to beat this."

"This is important." I said closing the door and walking over and shutting off his game.

"Hey!" He protested.

"You can beat it later. I need a huge favor from you." I said shutting him up.

"Fine, what is it?" He asked. I gave him an evil grin, letting him know that I had a great scheme ready and I needed his help.

**A/N: Can anyone guess what his evil scheme is? You will get a cookie and gummi bears and red bull and reeses and mountain dew if you do. Sorry...I'm a tad hungry.**

**~Domi~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. And why would they let me after not updating on time!**

**A/N: Guys, I'm soooo soooo soooo sorry that this is a week behind! I had hardcore writers block and a bad case of laziness. Not a good combonation! Anywayyyysss...here is the next chapter, yes it's a little short, but it's what I got. Please forgive me for my lateness, and thank my sickness on me getting this done today!**

**Derek's POV**

It had taken a little while to convince Edwin that this was a good idea. He had been reluctant at first, I swear he has been hanging around Lizzie too much.

"Okay, just make sure they don't suspect anything." I told him while carrying some bags downstairs. Our parents were gone and I convinced Casey that they had agreed to let us go.

Casey and I were leaving late tonight after our parents go to bed. I'm leaving a note for them so that they don't get to worried. Edwin's part in this plan was to make sure we get out of the house quickly and quietly without getting caught. I had even got Lizzie in on the plan. She was a lot harder to convince than Edwin. But I begged her for a few days and finally convinced her. Her part was to make sure that Casey didn't find out my plan.

"Why do we have to leave so late at night?" Casey asked walking down the stairs behind me.

"Because our flight leaves early in the morning." I told her. It wasn't a complete lie. Our flight really did leave early, but that wasn't the reason we were staying in the hotel right next to the airport.

"Okay." She said not expecting a thing. Oh yea, I was so good.

"Is that the last bag?" Edwin asked Lizzie, who was behind Casey carrying an overstuffed duffel bag.

"Yeah, you're set to go after this." She told me.

"Thank for helping guys!" Casey told the two of our younger siblings that were in on my scheme.

"No problem." Edwin said more to me than Casey.

**~LWD~LWD~LWD~LWD~**

Less than an hour later we were in our hotel room on the fourth floor.

"This is wonderful Derek. Thank you." Casey said laying beside me on the bed.

"I just thought you would like a weekend away from all the drama." I told her

"Well it's amazing." She said. "Goodnight." She turned off the last lamp.

"Goodnight my love." I said kissing her. I done my best to try and go to sleep. It was really hard, the only thing I could think of was what would happen if anyone found out my scheme.

**Casey's POV**

"Casey, wakeup!" I heard Derek say. I unwillingly opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in my room. That's when I remembered I had to be on a plane at five this morning.

"What time is it?" I sat straight up. It wasn't my best idea, I immediately let out a sound of pain.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, concern dripping off every word.

"I'm fine, what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"Four fifteen." He told me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just peachy, now I need to take a shower." I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later I was boarding a plane to the Bahamas. Flying wasn't my favorite thing to do, but having Derek with me made things better. He had been acting strange all morning, but every time I asked him what was wrong he said he was fine. Now we were in the air and he was watching a movie. I quickly dozed off to a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So, that's how they got out of the house. Up next is the plane ride and the arrivel...I think. LOL. Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. **

**A/N: So sorry for the wait once again! I really hope you all are still reading this! It's about to get really intersting! I'm not going to be updating on Thursdays....just whenever I get the chance. Maybe sooner, maybe later! Thank you to those who have stuck by me with this!**

**Derek's POV**

Casey had been asking me what was wrong all morning. I had to lie to her and say I was fine. I was happy to be on the plane and able to watch a movie. Now I wouldn't have to lie to her. She had fallen asleep and I couldn't help but stair at her beauty.

I was worried about what Casey would do once we got home. My mind was going through crazy scenarios when I eventually fell asleep.

"Derek, wake up!" I heard someone say, I didn't want to move. Someone started to shake me so I forced my eyes open. I saw Casey and I was instantly in a better mood.

"What is it?" I asked, not fully awake.

"We're about to land, you need to put your seatbelt on." I done as I was told and we descended into paradise.

**Casey's POV**

"This place is beautiful." I said once we were at our hotel.

"Can you believe we get to spend a whole week here?" Derek asked.

"Thank you so much Derek!" I said hugging him. "This is exactly what I needed!"

"Wanna go to the beach?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said with a huge smile on my face. I quickly went to get my bikini on. It showed off my stomach too much so I grabbed on of my very large t-shirts and put it on.

"I'm ready." I announced. Derek had a frown on his face once he looked at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Why do you have on a t-shirt?" He was looking at my attire with disapproval.

"Because I look like a balloon." I said pointing to the baby girl in my stomach.

"You look beautiful, now take off that shirt and lets go to the beach." He said in a smooth seductive voice.

"Just for you." I said with a small smile. I lifted the shirt over my head and threw it on the bed.

"Lets go." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. The beach was beautiful. I didn't get in the water much, but I liked laying on the beach with Derek, my head on his chest and enjoying the warm sun.

"Do you feel that?" I asked bringing his hand to my stomach. "She's kicking." He looked stunned at first, but then a smile spread across his face. "Amazing huh?"

"Yeah." He was fully amazed by her.

"Only a month until she's here." I said, I was actually scared. But I wasn't going to tell anybody that. I had to be strong for all of us, my own little family.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, mainly just a filler, but I thought all the fluff was cute! :D Reivew?**

**~Domi~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: So so so so sorry about the super duper long wait! But to make up for it I have a banner for this! The link is on my profile! :D **

**Casey's POV**

The rest of our little vacation passed in a blissful blur of days on the beach, candle light dinners, and lots of laughs with Derek. He had really gotten me to loosen up in the past few years.

"Do you have everything?" Derek asked holding a suite case in each hand, one under each arm, and struggling to hold the room key in his mouth.

"Yes, now let me have the key and one of the bags." I said reaching towards his mouth.

"Fine." He gave in after I took the key from his mouth. "You can take the key, but you can't have any bags." I just rolled my eyes and opened the door for him.

We checked out of the hotel and took a taxi to the airport where we boarded our flight. Once again I quickly fell asleep.

**Derek's POV**

Casey was asleep on my shoulder as I watched a cheesy movie. I almost fell asleep but we were about to land and Casey had woken up. I wasn't to excited about being home, I was going to be in a ton of trouble.

Once we had landed and got our bags we made our way home. The whole time I was a nervous wreck.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, we were in the car and almost home.

"Uh, well, I kinda, sorta, didn't tell Dad and Nora we were leaving." I finally told her the secret I had been keeping all week.

"You did what?" She practically yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you." I told her as I pulled into the drive.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled getting out of the car and storming off inside. I got out and chaced her into the house. I was met with hugs from our parents.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Derek didn't have permission to take me out of the country." Casey began to apologize.

"We know Sweetie, we're just glad you two are safe!" Nora said kissing her cheek.

"So, I'm just going to go get our bags." I said taking off outside.

"Hold it!" My dad yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew I was in a ton of trouble. " I want you to go get the bags, unpack them all, then come down here and sit on the couch. I will be waiting."

"Okay." I said going outside.

After I finished unpacking all of the bags and was now sitting on the couch. I hadn't dared to sit in my recliner. My dad was pacing back and forth in front of me while pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"How could you do something so stupid and irresponsible?" He finally yelled. "Nora and I were worried sick, what if Casey had gone into labor?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." I said in a small voice.

"That's the thing, you never _think_!" He yelled once again. "You go around like you rule the world and when you do something bad you turn it around to look good on your part!"

"I'm sorry." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"No your not! You never are!" He continued his rant. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time!"

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't know yet." He said in a voice that was calmer than before, but still irate. "But until I do you're going to sit there and not move." I nodded my head in agreement.

He then left, I guess he had to consult with Nora about my punishment. I could tell this was going to be a long wait.

**Casey's POV**

I couldn't believe Derek had lied to me. Maybe if it was nine months ago I wouldn't be so upset. But nine months ago I would have laughed in you face if you would have told me that I was going to be madly in love with my step-brother and pregnant with his child.

"Case, can I talk to you?" Lizzie asked standing in my doorway.

"Sure Liz, what is it?" I patted the bed beside me.

"Well, I wanted to tell you I was sorry for helping Derek." she said. "It's just that he seemed so sincere about wanting to give you this."

"I know Liz, he really was." I said hugging her.

**George's POV**

I didn't know what I was going to do with Derek. I didn't understand where I had went so wrong with him.

"George, would you please just sit down?" Nora asked.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her. I was clueless on how to punish a boy who didn't care much about anything.

"I don't know, I'm just glad their both home and safe." My wife said taking a sip out of a cup.

"Is that tea?" I asked.

"Yes George, and it's very calming I suggest you try some." She said while pouring another cup.

"Fine." I took the tea and sat down to think of the perfect way to punish Derek.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Don't forget to check out the banner! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Life With Derek. I know, surprising.**

**A/N: Okay, so sorry for the wait AGAIN! Ugh, I'm horrible. Anyways, yeah, some hormonal Casey-ness here. Enjoy! Oh, and thank you soooo much to everyone who has reviewed this and kept me going throught all of my writers block and busy days. you guys are the bestest!**

**Derek's POV**

I was still sitting on the couch when my dad entered the room. He seemed a little more calm than before.

"I've done a lot of thinking." He said. That was never a good thing. "And since you think that the rules don't apply to you while you live here, then you're moving out."

"What?" There was no way my dad just said he was kicking me out.

"You heard me. Nora and I have already decided it would be best." He seemed serious, but this had to be a joke.

"How am I suppose to pay for a place with the job I have?" I asked. I had used the last three months pay check for the trip with Casey.

"We will help you get started, but only for the first two moths." He explained.

"Casey isn't going to want to move though, she's going to throw a fit." I said.

"Casey isn't going." He told me with a straight face. He really had to be joking now.

"What, why?" I was so confused.

"Because she didn't do anything, and Nora doesn't want her to move out right before the baby is due."

"This is cruel." I said giving my best Casey death glare.

"Sure it is, but you have to learn your lesson somehow." He shrugged.

"Where will I live?" I wasn't moving out of a twenty mile radius, there was no way they could make me.

"We will look for apartments next weekend, but for now you need to start packing." He then left me alone.

I sighed heavily and headed upstairs. I didn't go to my room, instead I went next door to Casey's room. I had to tell her what happened. I knew she was mad at me for lying, but this was bad. No, it was more than bad, it was horrible.

"Come in." She said after I knocked on her door. I entered the room and sat beside her on the bed. "How bad is the punishment?" She asked without looking at me. I could tell she was pissed.

"Their kicking me out." I said in a soft voice.

"What? How can they do that to us?" Her eyes were huge with horror.

"Dad said I have to learn my lesson somehow." I told her the words my father had uttered just five minutes before.

**Casey's POV**

This was insane, they were kicking us out right before I was about to give birth. There were to many questions going off inside my head.

"where are we going to live? How are we going to support our daughter?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Casey," Derek began calmly. I wondered how he could keep it together, or did he even care? "you can't come."

"WHAT?" This made no since to me. "Why not?"

"Your mom doesn't want you to leave." He said dropping his head into his hands. "And I'm the one who screwed things up big time by deceiving them." It sounded like he was crying, but I had never heard him cry before. "I'm so sorry Casey, you deserve better than me.

"What do you mean I deserve better?" I asked.

"I mean that I'm a crappy boyfriend." He lifted his head up so I could see his face, he had tears running down his cheeks. This angered me, no body should ever make him cry.

"I will be right back." I said getting up. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother was sitting.

I just thought I would let you know I'm moving out with Derek." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"No you're not." She said in her 'motherly' voice.

"Yes. I. Am." There was no way she could tell me what to do at that moment.

"Casey, lets sit down and talk about this." She patted the stool next to her. "Like rational adults." Did she just call me an irrational teenager?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't move out with Derek." I ignored her offer.

"Because there is no way he could support both of you and a baby." She said in her usual calming voice.

"I can get a job!" I practically yelled. I had planned on getting one once the baby was born anyway.

"Who is going to watch the baby?" My mom asked with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you were going to keep her after school, and during school there is daycare." I explained.

"I can't do that Case, not if you move out." She was so calm about all of this. It was driving me mad.

"This isn't fair! Sure what Derek done was wrong, but you don't have to kick him out!' the hormones were rally kicking in.

"This is just to teach him a lesson, everything will be fine." It irked me at how calm she was.

"No it's not! Nothing is ever going to be fine! I'm going to be a teen mom and you're kicking my boyfriend out! If this is your definition of fine I sure would hate to see your version of hell!" I was yelling and tears were starting to come out.

"Oh Casey, I'm so sorry." She was still calm, what was in that tea she was drinking?

"Whatever." I left her and her stupid tea to go back to my boyfriend. I knew that somehow, someway, I was going to keep us together. No matter what it takes.

**A/N: What do you think? Is there something in Nora's tea? What will Casey do, will she go to far?? Review!**

**~Domi~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: ANOTHER chapter! XD Have you guys heard of Tokio hotel? No? Well you should look them up! They rock...and you should get their new album, 'Humanoid' I'm addicted. No lie! XD**

**Casey's POV**

"What are you doing?" Derek asked me while I started packing my bags.

"I'm moving with you. I don't care what they say." I explained.

"Case, I don't think that's the best idea." He told me. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. "What?"

"So you're just going out move out and leave me here, alone, with our kid?" I was yelling at him now.

"No, that's not it." He told me.

"Bull shit!" I was so pissed off at everyone.

"Casey, please just listen to me!" He begged.

"Because that always works out well!" I yelled at him.

"It would if you wouldn't get all hormonal!" he lost his cool and was now yelling.

"Well look at who's fault it is!" I retorted.

"It takes two to tango baby!" He yelled back.

"Not when one of the dancers gets the other one drunk and takes advantage of her!" I started crying. Damn these pregnant hormones.

"Well last I knew that dancer wanted to move out with me!" I didn't respond to him. I just sat on my bed crying as he stormed out.

**Derek's POV**

I felt bad about leaving Casey alone, but I needed to think. Did she really think that I had taken advantage of her? Well, sure, maybe I had. But I thought we had gotten past that months ago.

I was half way through packing my first box when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Me!" Edwin's voice answered.

"Come in." I said and a few seconds later Edwin was standing in my door way.

"Um, Derek, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Kinda defeats the purpose, huh?" I was not in the mood to put up with stuff.

"Sorry, but, do you think Dad and Nora would get mad if I like Lizzie?" Oh boy. This could not be good in any way.

"Honestly, I don't know. And at this moment I have more important things on my mind than your little twelve year old crush." I knew I sounded like a jerk, but I didn't care at that moment. All I could think about was what Casey was feeling about me. Did she hate me? Sell, she didn't or the past several months wouldn't have made any sense.

Edwin had looked annoyed and just stomped off. Whatever, I didn't have time for his problems along with mine. I continued packing my things when another knock cam eat my door.

"Who's there?" I asked with a little annoyance in my voice.

"it's me, Lizzie. Can I talk to you?" She called.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. She couldn't see me since she hadn't entered my room yet.

"Um, so, are you sure it's okay if I talk to you?" She asked. She was very hesitant.

"Shoot." I said continuing to pack.

"Why are you packing?" She had suddenly realized what I had been doing.

"Is that what you came here about?" I asked.

"No, no. I was wondering if you think my mom and George would be mad if I like Edwin." She was staring at the floor.

"Why don't you talk to Casey, she's the one that gives advice." I snapped at her.

"Because she was crying her eyes out and when I asked what was wrong she yelled something and threw a pillow at my head." That didn't sound like Casey. Looks like I had screwed things up big time.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure, just go for it." I told her.

"Thanks Derek, but what if he doesn't like me?" She had a look of horror come across her face.

"Don't worry, just tell him how you feel, blah, blah, blah" I got bored with the mushy stuff.

"Okay." She seemed a little skeptical but she left my room.

What seemed like hours later there was yet another knock on my door.

"What the hell do you want?" Couldn't people tell I wanted to be alone?

"I wanted to talk to you, but never mind." It was Casey.

"I'm sorry." I said opening the door to see her standing there with tears running down her cheeks. I felt so horrible. I wrapped her in my arms. I was never going to let her go. She was the only thing that mattered, her and our little anger. "I'm so sorry baby."

**A/N: Okay, so you love it, hate it, don't really have an opinion? Let me know!**

**~Domi~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: Okay, so I don't have internet at home. :( But my bestie Nell is letting me use her computer. Three cheers for Nell! XD Anyways, I have a feeling you will like this chappy! Enjoy!**

**Casey's POV**

Derek was holding me like he never wanted to let go. I never wanted him to let me go. I sobbed into his chest, I felt bad about yelling at him earlier.

"I'm sorry." I whispered threw my tears. I never wanted him to leave me, but he was being forced to. "Please don't leave me." I begged.

"I'm sorry Case, I have to." He said rubbing my back.

"No, you can let me come with you." I told him. I wanted more than anything to live with Derek, I never wanted to be away from him.

"I can't, you will get into too much trouble." He told me.

"I don't care, I just want to be with you." I began sobbing again. I hated these stupid hormones, they were driving me nuts.

"I will see what I can do." He said. I knew his evil mind would think of something.

"Thank you so much Derek!" I said hugging him.

"Anything for you." He said. "Now lets get some food, you must be starving." He was right, I was hungry and I just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

**Derek's POV**

I made sure Casey had ate plenty before I went to talk to my dad. I wasn't completely sure on what I was going to do, I might just have to wing it. I would do anything for Casey, she really had gotten to me. It was weird, me, Derek Venturi, The Womanizer, was in love.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest with I talk to my dad?" I said.

"Okay." she said kissing me. She then proceeded to get up and go upstairs.

I sighed and went to the garage where I was sure my dad would be working on some crazy home improvement project.

"What is it Derek?" He asked me. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I really need to talk to you." I said.

"What about?" He didn't sound as annoyed.

"Can Casey please move with me after the baby is born?" I asked. It was a perfectly valid idea.

"We will see." He answered. This gave me a small amount of hope.

"Thanks Dad, you won't regret this!" I said.

"That wasn't a yes!" He yelled after me as I ran out the door. I ignored him and made my up the stairs and to Casey's room. I stopped in front of her door and knocked. I waited impatiently as she got up to open the door.

"Guess what?" I tried to stay calm.

"What?" She said in a sleepy tone.

"Dad said maybe on you moving with me after the baby is born!" I was practically jumping up and down, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"What about my mom?" She asked.

"Well, if Dad says yes, Mom will follow." I told her.

"I'm not so sure Derek, she was pretty set on me staying here." she told me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure things will work out." I said she got a look of shock on her face and I was instantly worried. "What is it?" She let out a scream and clutched her stomach. "Oh sh*t!" I said putting my arm around her for support. "Lizzie! Edwin!" I yelled for our two pre-teen siblings. The both stumbled out of the game closet with red faces.

"What?" Edwin asked before looking over at us. "Oh."

"I'll get Mom, you get her bags!" Lizzie ordered before running down the stairs.

"Come on Case, one step at a time." I said slowly walking her towards the stairs.

"What's going on?" Marti asked coming out of her bedroom with a stuffed animal in her arms.

"Casey is having the baby." Edwin said as he burst out of her room with a big duffel bag.

"Casey is having the baby?" Marti's eyes went wide. "Daddy!" She ran down the stairs in front of us.

"Derek?" Casey asked was we reached the stairs.

"Yes?" I stopped walking so we wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"I'm scared." she said and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." I kissed her on the forehead.

'Thanks." She managed to get the word out before letting out another scream.

"Lets go." I led her down the stairs and out the door. Our parents already had the car ready.

"Derek, let me see your keys." My dad told me.

"Okay." I quickly dug the keys out of my pocket and tossed them to him.

"I will take the kids, you drive Nora and Casey." He ordered me.

"Uh, okay." I got in the driver seat while Nora climbed in back with Casey. This had already been a long day, and it was about to get even longer.

**A/N: Review? And thank Nellie??**

**~Domi~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek.**

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a while. I apologize. It would have been up last night, but it was my birthday and I wasn't on. :( Anyways, I think there is only a chapter or two left. But don't worry, I'm going to start a new LWD story. XD **

**Casey's POV**

Not all the birthing classes in the world could have prepared me for actually giving birth. It was painful, and horribly uncomfortable. But I made it through and saw my baby girl come into the world.

"You done great Sweetheart." My mom patted my hand and kissed me on the forehead.

"You were amazing, but I think I'm going to be sick." Derek said. He did look rather pale.

"Don't leave." I said before I drifted off to sleep. Giving birth had taken a lot out of me.

**Derek's POV**

I felt so sorry for Casey. If I thought I was going to be sick for watching, I could only imagine what it felt like.

"What is her name?" A nurse brought my daughter to me since Casey was sound asleep.

"I'm not sure yet, wait until she wakes up." I said looking at my baby for the first time. She was beautiful. No, she was more than beautiful, she was perfect. She had a thin layer of brown hair and the biggest blue eyes.

"She is so beautiful." Nora said.

"Just like her mother."

Eventually everybody saw the baby and Casey slept the entire time. I was a little worried, but the doctor told me it was normal. I had finally fallen asleep after hours of worry.

"Derek?" My eyes shot open at the sound of Casey's voice.

"Casey, you're awake." I got up from the uncomfortable chair I had fallen asleep in.

"Where's my baby?" I could tell she was about to freak out.

"She's right here." I picked her up from the small cradle they had by Casey's bed.

"She's perfect." she smiled down at our daughter. "what are we going to name her?" She looked up at me with expectant eyes.

"Whatever you want." I said kneeling down beside her bed to get a closer look.

"She looks like a Mandi." She smiled. "With an i."

"Perfect." I said. "My little Mandi." I heard a door open and my dad and Nora came in.

"Oh good, she's awake." Nora smiled and walked over to us. "We brought you guys breakfast." I noticed the bags in my dad's hands.

"What time is it?" I had completely lost track of time.

"Eight, we thought you might be hungry since you didn't eat dinner." My dad said as he sat down the bags on a small dresser. Why they had dressers in a hospital room was beyond me.

"Thanks." I eyed the food as my stomach made some strange noises, which would constitute as 'growling'.

"I'm starving." Casey said, looking at the food with wide eyes.

"Have you thought of a name?" Nora asked, taking Mandi from her and handing her a bag of food.

"Mandi." She managed to get out before she shoved food in her face.

"With an i." I finished.

"What about a middle name?" Nora asked.

"I don't know." Casey answered between bites of her pancakes.

"How about Raquel?" I suggested.

"Mandi Raquel Venturi." Dad said in deep thought.

"I love it." Casey smiled before shoving another piece of bacon in her mouth. The girl could eat, even when she wasn't pregnant.

I finally decided to get something to eat and explored the contents of the bag on the table. I found a tray with biscuits and gravy and proceeded to dig in.

"When do we get to go home?" Casey wondered out loud after she finished her pancakes.

"Tonight, they just want to make sure your both okay and sign the birth certificate." Nora explained.

"Okay, where are the other kids?" She looked around for our younger siblings.

"Emily is watching them, they're going to wait until you get home to see you." My dad answered this time. Casey nodded her head and got up to throw away her trash.

"Whoa, I'll get that." I took the contents from her hand before her feet touched the ground.

"Thanks." She said before laying back in the bed. "When are the doctors going to come in?"

"Right now." The short pudgy man in a white coat said. "It's nice to see you're awake, have you decided on a name?" He looked at Casey expectantly.

"Mandi Raquel Venturi." She answered as Nora handed Mandi over.

"A beautiful name, I must say." The doctor smiled at her.

"Thanks, it matches her." Casey smiled.

"We just need you to sign the papers and you can go." He gave her a warm smile.

"I thought you had to run some tests?" Nora asked him.

"No, we got those done already, and they are both great, everything is fine." The doctor smiled and left the room. I'm guessing he was going to get all the papers. A few minutes later he returned and we signed the papers before Casey got dressed and we all went home.

**A/N: Okay, so review please??**

**~Domi~**


	26. The Ending

**Disclaimer: From the first chapter up until now, and into the future, I will NEVER EVER own Life With Derek. Kinda sad huh?**

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. Been a little busy with senior picture stuffs. :/ Anyways, this is the very last chapter. :( I have had soooo much fun writing this story, and I have loved every single review I have gotten from you guys! Thank you so much! This is my most successful story! XD I have you guys to thank for that! **

**Casey's POV**

We finally got to go home and we were met by a very exited Emily, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. They all gawked over Mandi until late into the evening when Emily had to go home for dinner and Mom ordered pizza.

We all set down for dinner, Mandi was sound asleep in the crib in the living room. Everybody passed around the boxes until they had their desired amount of pizza on their plate.

"We need to talk about the living situation." George announced when I was halfway through my first piece of cheese pizza. I stopped with the piece halfway to my mouth and looked around. Could they be letting Derek stay? Could this be one of the best weeks ever?

"Okay." Derek sat down his third piece of pizza and looked his father in the eyes.

"We've been thinking, and you can stay if you want, or you both can move out together." My jaw dropped and the pizza fell out of my hands. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Thanks Dad." Derek smiled. "Casey, you really should close your mouth, it's rather rude." I done as I was told and tried to recover by picking up my piece of pizza.

"Wow, thanks." I finally managed to get out.

"So what are you guys going to do?" My mom asked me.

"I think we need to discuss things first." I stole a glance at Derek who I could tell was working to keep his composure.

**Derek's POV**

I was already ecstatic about Mandi being born, and her and Casey getting to come home. The pizza also made me happy, but when my Dad said I didn't have to move out, but I could if I wanted to and take Casey and Mandi with me, I was in pure euphoria. I was struggling to keep a straight face until dinner was over and Casey and I could discuss things.

Finally Lizzie and Edwin started clearing the table and Casey got Mandi from the crib. We went up to her room and she sat on her bed, holding Mandi close.

"What do you want to do ?" I asked sitting beside her.

"I'm not sure yet, what about you?" She looked over at me and finally laid her head on my shoulder.

"I want to do whatever you want to do." I told her.

"Thanks Derek, I'm going to need some time to think about it."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower." I got up and kissed her forehead, then Mandi's and finally left the room.

I had said I just wanted to do what Casey wanted, but the tell the truth, I wanted to stay at home until we could afford to have our own place. We just weren't ready to be on our own. Maybe in a year or two, but not now.

**Casey's POV**

Derek left to take a shower and I was now alone with Mandi. She truly was beautiful and I only wanted what was best for her. Even if what was best for her was bad for me. I didn't care, she was my life now.

I decided what I wanted to do. I'm sure Derek would want to do the opposite, but I would stand my group. There was no way he could get past my reasoning.

I started humming a lullaby I remembered from when I was little while planning out my argument. The lullaby had always put me to sleep at night, even through my worst nightmares.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by a knock on the door. Mandi was still asleep in my arms and I was laying back on a pile of pillows.

"Can I come in?" It was my mom's voice.

"Yeah." the door opened and my mom came in with an apprehensive look on her face. I knew she wanted to talk to me about something just because of the look.

"Listen Casey, I know we gave you a choice to stay or go, and you know I'm proud of the way you have been handling things." She was rambling, a horrible trait of the McDonald's.

"Mom, please, calm down." I pulled my legs into criss-cross, Indian style. Just like in kindergarten. "Why don't you just sit down." She sat whee my legs had been and started again.

"I just want you to know that you can stay here if you want, it will be easier for both of you, and better for Mandi."

"Don't worry Mom, I have things figured out." She always worried about things too much.

"Okay, just know that we are always here for you."

"I now Mom, thanks." I smiled at her, she was the best mom anybody could ask for. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby." She kissed my forehead, and then Mandi's. "You should get some proper sleep." She said before leaving.

I done as I was told and put Mandi in the crib by my bed. I quickly changed into some of my over sized pajamas and climbed into bed.

Just before I was completely asleep I heard my door open and click close. I opened my eyes to see Derek. He carefully made his way through the dark and into my bed. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me goodnight. I couldn't help but fall asleep smiling.

**Derek's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Mandi's cries. Casey was still sound asleep and I wanted her to stay that way. I climbed out of Casey's warm covers and picked Mandi up.

I knew from years of taking care of Marti how to change dippers and make a bottle. I put these skills to work as Casey slept.

Eventually Casey stumbled her way down the stairs and sat beside me on the couch.

"Morning Beautiful." I smiled at her, she returned it and then gave all her attention to Mandi.

"I've decided what I want to do." She finally broke the silence.

"What is that?"

"I think we should stay here. It would be best for Mandi. We wouldn't have to pay rent. We could save up for a place of our own." She was talking really fast.

"I think that's a great idea." I kissed her and she took Mandi from my arms.

"Lets go tell our parents." She stood up and went into the kitchen where the rest of our family was waiting.

Things had turned out great. I had my soul mate and a wonderful baby girl. Sure, it wasn't what any of us had planned, but I would have chosen it over my old life any day.

**~THE END~**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I was going to start a new LWD story, and I will. It might just be a while. Just keep your eyes out! I love you all! Thanks soooo much for the reviews, and reading this story! And thank you for sticking by me through the long updates. I'm so sorry for that. But I just can't thank you guys enough! I'm glad you guys have liked this story!**

**~Domi~**


End file.
